


Obsession

by GhostlessHollow



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Creepypasta, Depression, F/M, Hunted, Lemon, Lime, Nathan the nobody - Freeform, Sex, Smut, creepypastas - Freeform, tracked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlessHollow/pseuds/GhostlessHollow
Summary: (F/N) finds herself tired. Run down from the months of running and the murders of her loved ones at the hands of a man who claims to love her. No matter where she goes, he is never far behind. So she decides to face her stalker head on. Willing to do anything to get him to let his guard down.
Relationships: Nathan the nobody & reader, Nathan the nobody - Relationship, Nathan the nobody/reader
Kudos: 5





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan is such an underrated Creepypasta. Go read his story if u haven’t

She was a long way from home. Not that there was one left to return to anymore anyway. Running had never been her favorite activity, but when you're being chased you have no real choice. In a game of cat and mouse, it's either scurry off and hide or be too slow and be preyed upon.

For months now ____ had been running. Only using cash in any transactions and never staying in one place for more than a week and a half. If she could settle down and live a steady life she would, but she couldn't. Not as long as she knew he would be out there. Looking for her.

If only she were strong enough to face him, then perhaps this could end. Maybe there could be peace. But she was too much a coward.

For every corpse he left in his trail, she felt responsible; she was responsible. She had an advantage that no one else had over him. He loved her. It was a demented and twisted sense of love, but love it was. As void as his heart had become, something about her made it beat again, yet she was just like everyone else. She had a job, friends, family. Even a boyfriend. 

What made her so special? All she had done was show a simple display of concern and without instance, nothing could stop what happened. No one could have foreseen what he did.

Now she was alone and nomadic. But when you've been running for so long you eventually become weary. And that's where ____ was now, her wick burnt to ash.

As she laid in bed staring up at the roughly textured ceiling of the cheap, decrepit motel room, she felt nothing. Sleep was insecure and short-lived when acquired, so all she could do was toss and turn, left alone with her thoughts and guilt.

The dull whirring of the clunky ceiling fan spoke solemnly, encouraging tears for the ones who had their light stolen because she continuously frightened herself into thinking someone else could fix this. That she could run until someone stronger put him down. But it was a never-ending trek, and she knew this was a chapter only she could close; only she could stop him.

She had been there for three weeks and it would be any day now. She knew whenever he'd found her if she'd find things in places where they weren't before-- a sign he had been in her room, going through her things. Or when someone turned up dead the next town over. That's when she'd pack up and move on to the next blow over town or city.

But this time she was done playing mouse and letting others get hurt because of her cowardice.

She had begun driving herself mad with how her subconscious punished her with sleepless torment, and she wished desperately for the gift of peaceful rest. Her pleas continuously going unanswered she stood from the bed, reaching under the lampshade of the bedside light and twisted the small notch on. 

A soft warm light barely illuminated the small room as she dragged her feet across the itchy, stained carpet, forcing her drained body to take her to the dingy bathroom.

The painfully bright lights hissed mockingly as she splashed freezing water in her face to force the memories back. For what felt like hours, ____ just looked at her own reflection in the mirror and she couldn't recognize the beaten-down woman who stood in front of her. She looked a corpse right before they were planted in the ground, returning to the earth from which they originated.

"Don't look at me like that, you bitch," she hissed, refusing to even glance back at the mirror as she turned out the light and walked out.

Closing the loud creaking door, she was contemplating where a suitable final resting place would be when she was caught by the neck and pulled back into something firm and warm. She gripped at the metal pipe restricting her intake of oxygen. 

"N-Nathan! I-I... Br-eathe!" She choked out, her lungs squeezing in on themselves as hard as they could to force out enough air to try forming a slightly coherent statement.

The pressure lifted enough for her to keep from fainting as a head lowered down to the nape of her neck and took a deep breath, relishing in her essence.

Nathan released a sigh of pleasure as he let one hand go from the pipe to slide it around her waist, holding her bone-crushingly tight.

"I missed you..." He sighed. "It hurts me how you run, ____. I love you."

She struggled to keep an even voice as she let his free hand roam where it pleased on her body. "I... I'm sorry, Nathan. I w-was just scared."

"Shuuuushhhh." He hushed in her ear. "It's okay, ____... I get it and I forgive you. Love can be scary. I was scared at first, too. But we don't have to be." 

"Okay... I just wasn't sure what it was that I was feeling. But... I think I'm sure now." She breathed out and relaxed when he dropped his pipe to the ground, the heavy led hitting the carpet. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"I'm glad. Sorry for taking you by surprise, baby. I just couldn't help myself." He whispered as he turned her around and held her close to his chest.

"It's alright." She suppressed her true emotions as he started kissing her neck. "I'm just happy we worked this out, finally." 

She lifted his head from her neck, brushing his long dark hair out of his face and stretched up, placing her lips on his. He reacted almost violently, his hands starting to paw and grope anywhere on her body. 

She didn't want this to happen, but she knew it had to; it was the only way to get him to let his guard down. And by now she was willing to do almost anything to have peace of mind, even though she knew the haunting memory would always be burned into her mind forever.

He suddenly slowed down, asking against her quivering lips, "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not." He could clearly sense her hesitance. If she was going to make it through this she'd have to actually get into it, or at least act well enough to make it seem like she was. 

"Please, Nathan," she whined sensually, biting her lower lip softly and mentally grimacing. "don't stop."

On command, he took to her lips again, this time his hands beginning to slide up her loose tank-top. His rough hands caressed the soft skin of her stomach, moving farther and farther up her torso. She forced out a moan as he unhooked her bra and slipped it off her body with her top. Reaching behind his neck, she untied the dark grey bandanna and let it fall to the ground, moving on to his sleeveless overcoat and vest. By the time she had begun tugging up his long sleeve, deep V-neck shirt, he already had her stark naked and she could feel her stomach churn.

"My God," he moaned out. 

She gulped back on the ball of nerves that forced itself in her throat. His miss-matching eyes didn't break their gaze as he took his shirt off, the softly glowing light helping to carve out his toned features. 

Placing a hand on the small of her back, he forced her to press her body against his, his lips kissing down her neck. Against her thigh, she could feel how desperately he wished to be rid of his pants. It honestly made her wonder how his black skinny jeans were able to hold him. 

She hesitantly began to unbuckle his belt, but apparently wasn't moving at the pace he preferred. One of his large hands pushed her's away and had it off in under a few seconds. Eagerly, he backed her up to the bed and gently encouraged her to lie down for him. Laying on her back, she watched as he unbuttoned and removed his trousers, his eyes locked on her's the whole time, making her feel like a gazelle being cornered by a famished lion. 

As the skin-tight material slid off his body along with his briefs, it was very obvious to see the problem she had caused him. She was stuck between looking at his eyes and looking at it. She could feel the disgust rising in her throat.

He stalked over to her, a proud look gracing his face as he climbed over her. She did her best to look even slightly like she was excited for what was to come and hoped he was too busy relishing to notice her discomfort as she squirmed beneath him. 

A deep chuckle came from his lips as he started leaving short kisses and trailing licks down her body as he made his way down to her core. This was not part of the plan. All she expected was something more typical and they could be done with it, but this made her want to get up and run again like she had grown accustomed to.

She could feel his warm breath against her folds and his hands wandering the skin of her thighs, coaxing a response. She bated her breath as he softly licked at her warmth, his slick muscle tracing over her most sensitive places, but she refused to give in. It was obvious he was unpleased that she wasn't voicing herself to him, so he began to get rougher. Grabbing her thighs, he hoisted her legs over his shoulders and shoved his tongue deep inside her, a small cry leaving her lips. 

She felt ashamed for letting this happen and feeling any sort of pleasure that he did provide her with, but this was the best way to make him trust her.

His strong muscle pushed against her sensitive walls and moved roughly across her clit. She could feel herself slipping, having to bite her hand in an attempt in keeping herself quiet. She felt disgusting for enjoying this.

She shuttered and a moan slipped past her soft lips on accident; she could feel him smirk. She nearly bit her tongue for punishment, but when Nathan pushed two fingers in and scissored them repeatedly, his tongue lapping at her clit, another loud moan left her.

"N-Nathan! Please," she begged, feeling an orgasm start to build and wanting to just get through this with a shred of self-respect left.

He hummed against her, not helping her situation in the slightest, and sped up, ignoring her pleas. She panted like a bitch in heat as he slipped in another finger. She let out a desperate cry as he drove his skillful fingers in and out of her mercilessly, his mouth sucking gently on her small bundle of nerves. 

She let out a cry as she came almost violently, Nathan seeming satisfied with his work as he removed his fingers and licked them clean.

Her chest rose and fell dramatically as she caught her breath. His hands began to wander her body again as he worked his way back up to her, and by the looks of it, his erection had hardened to a painful point.

"Do you want it?" He teased, rubbing his tip up and down her slit.

She nearly cringed but held her composure. Her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, she nodded her head.

"Uh-uh-uh," he tisked, a smirk playing on his lips. "Say it."

"Yes..." She nearly whispered.

"Yes, what?" he smiled. He had to be joking.

"Yes... I-I want it. I want you."

Without a second thought, he buried himself in her, groaning from pent up sexual frustration. His thrusts were long and hard as he spread her legs wider and hoisted one of her legs over his broad shoulder for better, deep access. Deep moans left her, encouraging him to work faster. He leaned back in to take her sweet lips, letting her leg fall back down on the bed, and she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. 

Her spine tingled as his lips slid down to her neck, leaving sloppy kisses where ever they could reach, ____ finding herself lost in the moment. She could feel it growing inside her like a blossoming flower, her grip on him tightening, but he held strong, keeping his pace as well as he could and holding her warmly as he helped her ride out the sensation. Within seconds she reached her climax and fell over the edge, the pleasure so immense that it wasn't until she came down from her high that she had noticed he released inside her; she grimaced.

For what felt like forever, they just stayed there, their bodies still joined, before Nathan found his breath and pulled away, kissing her. She swallowed back her disdain as he pulled her into his sweaty chest and rested his head in the niche of her neck. 

All she had to do was wait until he fell asleep.

"I love you," he hummed out, kissing her jaw.

"I-I love you too," she mumbled.

It was ages, or so it felt before she was sure he had fallen asleep. She held her breath and as gently as she could without stirring him, slipped from his embrace. 

Once her feet hit the rough carpet she so desperately wanted to rush to the bathroom to clean herself from him, but she knew she couldn't risk waking him with the loud door, and it was pertinent that this be done right.

Her body felt chill as she slowly crept her way to the nightstand and carefully slid the drawer open. 

It felt almost like this wasn't really happening. Like she was just dreaming and at any moment she would wake up to see the yellowed ceiling of whatever shit den she had found herself in. But this wasn't any fever dream.

Her ice-cold fingers slipped around the hilt of the blade as she withdrew it from the drawer, Nathan's dark, sleeping silhouette outlined by pale, glowing moonlight that poured into the dinghy room from a small dirty window.

And she felt nothing as she stood over him and rose the sharp blade.


End file.
